Total Drama: Race Around the World
by ShortAsVegeta
Summary: Chris McLean is back and more sadistic than ever! He's selecting twenty unfortunate, uh..., LUCKY teenagers to compete in another globe-spanning competition. The rewards? Fame, a million dollars, and a free two-week vacation to anywhere on the globe! Just be sure to not die in the process!
1. Application and Rules

_Chris McLean felt a little upstaged after the showing of Ridonculous Race. After all, HE had the idea of traveling around the stupid planet FIRST. After a few months of debating *cough* blackmailing *cough* with the producers of Total Drama, his efforts paid off._

 _COMING SOON TO A T.V. NEAR YOU! TOTAL. DRAMA. RACE AROUND THE WORLD._

" _Hello!" Chris waved at the camera, his hair and teeth perfect as always. "Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA!"_

 _Canned applause could be heard as Chris gave several bows._

" _This season we'll be trapping, er, inviting 16 teens to take a free-ish ride around the world with the chance to win one million dollars! Unlike World Tour, there will be no singing. Ella kind of ruined that for everyone, so blame her."_

 _Chris smirked and showed the audience around the World Tour Plane. There were added safety measures, but everything else had remained the same._

" _We might have a couple of cameos from previous contestants, depending on where we land." Chris said as he stood in front of the plane. "Please send in applications! We promise you'll only regret it a little!"_

 **A/N: Hello all! I've decided to give a try at a Total Drama SYOC! Please read these rules and submit your characters via PM ONLY. Any reviewed characters will be ignored. Please PM me asking for the application and be creative!**

 **Rule 1: No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus please. Completely perfect people do not exist in the universe, so don't pretend that they exist here.**

 **Rule 2: Be creative! I don't want characters that are exactly like the ones in Total Drama. That's no fun!**

 **Rule 3: Be consistent in your character creation! Don't say that they're super sweet and never get mad, but explode over little things.**

 **Rule 4: Put "Llamas are a Sims best friend!" in your app if you made it this far. If you do not, you won't be accepted.**

 **Rule 5: No characters that defy the laws of science, please. No powers, no magic effects (save for comedic relief).**

 **APPLICATION**

Name (first and last):

Stereotype:

Age (16-18):

Stereotype:

Gender:

Family:

Nationality:

Race:

Accent:

Bio:

Personality:

 **Appearance-**

Hair (include length, style and color):

Eyes:

Facial features:

Any facial hair:

Height:

Weight:

Body description:

Any marks or scars:

Tattoos:

Piercings:

 **Clothing-**

Everyday clothes:

Alternate clothes:

Sleep wear:

Swim wear:

Formal wear:

Sports wear:

Any accessories:

 **More personal info-**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Relationship:

If yes, with who?:

If no, why?:

Type of person they'd be friends with:

Type of person they'd be enemies with:

Reason for wanting to TDRAW:

Audition tape:

Anything else:


	2. Chris' Issue

**Somewhere in Canada...**

"We're coming at you live from the insert-wherever-the-heck-you-are airport where the Total Drama Jumbo Jet awaits twenty-four competitors to traverse the Earth in a high-stakes season of TOTAL DRAMA!"

"I'm your host," Chris announced with a great flourish of his arms. "CHRIS MCLEAN."

He was met with silence and looked around with a slightly angry look on his face. He pursed his lips and pulled out his cellphone in a violent manner.

"Hey." He said flatly, forgetting the camera was there. "Yeah, it's Chris."

After a brief pause, Chris became even more upset.

"Oh, I'm not up to really anything, Joey." He looked down at his fingernails and polished them on his shirt in an attempt to look nonchalant. "I'm just standing at the airport I was told to drive to at 8:00AM. DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY THAT IS FOR ME? I usually don't wake up that early unless there are people to torment or a hot tub to sit in."

"What do you mean 'We haven't selected all the contestants'?" Chris muttered angrily at 'Joey', who was experiencing the brunt of Chris' rage at the moment. "I was told that twenty-four victims would be waiting for me when I arrived! This isn't my problem. JUST FIX IT."

Chris snapped his phone shut and looked back at the camera. He gave his signature grin and brushed imaginary lint off of his shirt.

"Heh." He chuckled. "Sorry about that, viewers. Seems that SOMEBODY gave me the wrong date for the beginning of the season."

He began to walk around the Jet, the camera trained to him the entire way. No one wanted the wrath of Chris McLean.

"Anywho, you heard right." He stopped next to Chef, who was wearing a one-size-too-small female flight attendant's outfit and snoozing in a luggage cart. "Send in your submissions. We're ready to get this giant birdie off the ground and into the DRAMA."

 **You heard Chris, submit, submit, submit! Also, no worries about this story being abandoned or anything like that. I actually have 50% of the season planned out, lol. To all those that have not submitted a second character, feel free to spam my inbox :)**

 **~ShortAsVegeta~**


	3. Final List

**Here is the FINAL contestant list! Thanks for all the submissions. Please, if you have been accepted, go to my profile to vote on past contestants you'd like to see.**

 **Males:**

Alan Jonathan Brooks - The Chivalrous Pervert (JVM-SP150)

Geordie Havoc - The Adventure-Seeker (101romansoldier)

Graham Ulry - The Introverted Otaku (xXRocketShark216Xx)

Kahlin Mora - The Laid-Back Observer (Nikolai777)

Demyan Kuznetsov - The Handyman (GwendolynD)

Connor Manson - The Unlucky Soul (Sarcasm Is A Habit)

Adam McLine - The Notorious Prankster (me)

Mason Kinsley - The Little Kid (Xexord)

Arno Coen Furst - The Stoic Rebel

Doron Jonathon Green - The Stoner Chef (RuffDaScholar)

 **Females:**

Larissa Benoit - The French-Canadian Fashionista (ProtectorOfRabbits)

Korinna Chau - The Joker (Rkidd1112)

Johanna Pagota - The "Real" Girl (Sarcasm Is A Habit)

Jenna Erber - The Shy Girl (Power Master Story Writer)

Samantha Baem - The Creepy Girl (101romansoldier)

Lori Summers - The Dark Band Geek (xXRocketShark216Xx)

Laurie Gordon-Smith - The Music Lover (J.530)

Melanie Johnson - The Angry Runaway (MarthaMMA)

Aurora Deerling - The Poetic Emo (InLoveWithFood)

Allyson McCormick - The Annoying Country Girl (Stereotypical Vampire)

 **If your character didn't make it in, sorry! Look for an update in a couple of weeks!**

 **~ShortAsVegeta**


	4. Chapter 1: And Thus, They Meet

**I'm finally back! I hit a slump over the last few months...I hope I portray everyone correctly. If you have any complaints/suggestions, please, please, PLEASE let me know :) Enjoy! P.S., I wound up settling on only 20 contestants.**

 **~ShortAsVegeta**

"Welcome, viewers!" Chris McLean exclaimed. "And welcome to this year's hottest reality show...TOTAL DRAMA!"

"As you may have seen from the promos on T.V.," Chris continued with his ever-present sadistic smirk on his face. "This season is a race around the world, minus the singing."

A dark look passed over Chris' face as he remembered the oh-so-pleasant Pahkitew contestant (that eerily resembled Snow White for some reason) that made him despise everything about singing. He quickly shook himself out of it and smiled at the camera once more.

"Anyway," He continued with his oh-so dazzling smile. "Soon we'll meet the twenty contestants that I'll have the pleasure of torturing this year. Little do they know, they won't be 'riding in style' as the application suggested. I'm sure they'll get to know each other very well while flying thousands of feet in the air with no escape from their fellow contestants."

Chris raised his hand and waved to someone off-screen. "Look! Here comes our first contestant now!"

Chris let out a malevolent chuckle as he saw a luxury bus approach the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. It screeched to a stop near the Host with the Most and its door flung open, revealing the first contestant.

A brown-haired young man wearing an oversized orange hoodie and round glasses stepped out with a bag in each of his hands. He had a huge smile on his face that seemingly grew once he saw Chris.

"Chris McLean!" He yelled and almost hopped over the host. "I can't believe I'm actually here! I LOVE Total Drama!" His blue eyes seemed to sparkle from how happy he was.

Chris smiled at the kid, noting his lanky appearance and dirty jeans. "Welcome, Alan Brooks! Go put your bags on the loading ramp and stand in front of the jet while we wait."

Alan did as Chris said and then started to look around, not even affected by how he was lied to about the traveling in luxury thing. Nothing could diminish his spirits right now. Nothing except one thing...

"Where are all the ladies, Chris?" He said with a tiny frown on his face. "You can't keep Alan away from the ladies."

Chris chuckled, remembering how Alan's application stated that he was "a certified lady-killer in all of Canada".

"Don't worry," He explained as the next bus could be seen approaching in the distance. "They'll be here soon."

Sure enough, the next bus dumped off a girl. She was a very pale girl with jet-black and purple hair. Her green eyes looked a little angry. She dusted off her black leather jacket and adjusted her slightly oversized grey tank top. She seemed to give off a standoffish vibe that clashed greatly with the fact that she was wearing a pink skirt.

"Johanna Pagota!" Chris gestured towards her. "Welcome to Total Dra-"

"First off," she interrupted with a deadpan look on her face, "there's no need to really introduce me to the show. It's been on for several seasons and I know where I am. Second off, this is already my personal hell, so you don't need to add to it by speaking to me."

"Great." Chris said sarcastically. "A Noah with boobs. Fantastic." He ignored the smirk that grew on Johanna's face and pointed her in the direction of the luggage ramp. "Just get your bags on the plane and stand next to Alan."

Johanna reluctantly did as Chris asked, but paid no attention whatsoever to Alan. Alan leaned over, grinning pervertedly at the spider-web tattoo that rested just above her chest and opened his mouth.

"If you say one word to me," Johanna said flatly without even looking at the hoodie-wearing boy. "I'll shove my boot so far up your ass that you'll taste leather for a week."

With that, Alan stood 10 feet away from her at all times.

"At least there's some drama already." Chris muttered angrily. "Personal hell. I AM A GIFT, PEOPLE."

"Keep telling yourself that." Johanna replied shortly.

Chris ignored her quip and instead focused on the bus heading towards them. At least the Alan kid was somewhat polite…

The bus stopped and out came a Hispanic boy with shaggy dark brown hair (with a matching goatee, Chris noticed) and dark brown eyes. He lazily got off the bus with a guitar in one hand and a suitcase in the other. He was a little taller than Alan and Johanna, just by a few inches. He was wearing a black hoodie and brown pants with a pair of red Converse.

"Kahlin Mora!" Chris introduced him. "Or, the New Trent!"

"Hey Chris." Kahlin replied with a slightly sour look at being compared to the former insane contestant. "Call me Kyle. And just because I have a guitar does not mean I'm the new Trent. A lot of people play guitar. And I'm not obsessed with the number 9."

"Whatever, dude." Chris replied with a nonchalant shrug, not caring about the 'new meat'. "Got put your stuff over by the luggage ramp and meet your new friends."

Kyle rolled his eyes and went to put up his suitcase. He still held onto his guitar, not quite trusting the angry-looking Chef to treat her nicely. He made his way over to Alan and Johanna, giving a confused look to how far apart they were.

"Hey." He gave a small smile. "My name is Kahlin, but you guys can call me Kyle."

"Johanna." The black-haired girl replied shortly and went back to braiding her hair without any other words.

"Ooookay." Kyle replied and went over to Alan. "What's her deal?"

"No clue." Alan said with a slightly scared look on her face. "But she terrifies me, so I'm not getting any closer to her. My name is Alan." His smile grew back as he realized he had a person to talk to.

"Hey, Alan." Kyle smiled back and plucked a few strings on his guitar. The both fell silent and Kyle couldn't help but grow excited at the prospect of people-watching as the rest of the contestants arrived.

"Please welcome Korinna Chau!" Chris smiled at the Asian girl exiting the bus. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, I can't complain." She responded with a small smile and brushed her hands on her blue jean shorts. "The fall didn't hurt too badly."

"..." Chris stared at her, unsure of what she meant.

"You asked me how my trip was…" She explained slowly, raising an eyebrow. "And the fall wasn't too bad? It's a pun?"

The silence grew as Chris rubbed the back of his head. He slowly shook his head in disappointment and pointed the purple-hoodie clad girl over to where she needed to be. Korinna grumbled about "no one having a sense of humor anymore" and followed his directions.

Even though Johanna had some purple in her black hair just like Korinna did, the Asian girl got the feeling that Johanna was not the socializing type. Instead, she drifted over to the guys. She got along better with guys anyway.

"Hey guys!" She greeted Alan and Kyle. "I'm Korinna. Looks like we won't be _jetting_ out of here anytime soon, huh?" Her hopeful grin slowly faded as Alan started to laugh a little hard at her joke.

Kyle gave him a questioning look but said nothing. Clearly Alan thought he knew what he was doing.

"HAHA." Alan grabbed his sides. "That was HILARIOUS. You're the funniest girl I've ever met. And I mean that." He placed his arm around Korinna's shoulders and winked.

"Oh." She blushed and tried to exit his grip. "I didn't think it was _that_ funny…" She felt slightly uncomfortable and Alan gave her another flirty wink. She quickly looked at Kyle with a pleading expression.

"Uh, Alan." Kyle said. "Why don't you go see if Chris needs anything? That could get you on his good side and he might go easy on you this season." Kyle had noticed that Alan kept glancing at Chris with an excited expression.

"You really think so?" Alan asked with a hopeful expression. It soon faded as another thought entered his mind. "But I don't want leave the beautiful Korinna by herself…"

"I'll be here, man." Kyle said and removed Alan's arm from Korinna's shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

Alan took off and Korinne gave Kyle a thankful hug. Thanks to his tan skin, she couldn't see the blush on his face when she pulled away.

Alan was shooed away by Chris as the next bus pulled up. A tall young man with extremely messy ash blonde hair slowly stepped off the bus. He was dressed to blend in, with a dark brown hoodie and dark blue jeans. He barely lifted his head above his GameBoy where the sounds of some video game could be heard.

"Graham Ulry! Welcome!" Chris smiled and extended his arms out. After a few moments of no response, he noticed that Graham hadn't taken his nose out of his screen

"...Graham?" Chris waved his hand in front of the teen and frowned when he received no response. Again.

Chris snapped his fingers and Chef appeared in his flight attendant outfit. He yanked the gaming device out of the boy's hands and walked away, looking pleased that he had a new toy for the rest of the season.

"Hey!" Graham said, a frown marring his features. "I was about to level up! Give that back!"

"Your contract states that NO outside entertainment devices are allowed on the show." Chris said while pulling a copy of 200 page contract out of thin air. "You'll have to either wait until you're eliminated or win the season. Sorry, dude." He chuckled, not sounding sorry at all.

"And here I thought you'd be nicer in person." Graham muttered and rolled his sapphire blue eyes. After receiving his instructions from Chris (and losing another, spare hand-held gaming system that he accidently mentioned), he placed his bags with the others and awkwardly stood among the other teens.

"Hey!" Alan greeted him with a big smile on his face. "My name is Alan. Are you excited to be on the show?"

"Did I ask what your name was?" Graham asked with a sneer before he could stop himself. He mentally face-palmed when Alan's smile was replaced with a sour look. Before he knew it, Graham was standing by himself. Again.

"Come on." He whispered quietly, angry that his lack of social skills reared its ugly head again. "You can do this. Don't be just a smart-ass this time."

"And up next," Chris' booming voice interrupted Graham's inner bickering. "We have...LORI SUMMERS!"

The aforementioned girl stepped out of the bus. She was very tall and thin. Her nose stud glinted in the sunlight and her pale skin seemed to almost glow. Her layered clothing stuck out from the rest of the contestants, most of whom were wearing hoodies. Her mini-skirt swayed with her movements and Alan's eyes seemed to zero-in on her legging-clad form.

"How was the ride?" Chris asked, sounding like he didn't really care about her answer.

"It was pretty good." Lori replied, fluffing her shoulder-length black and pink hair. "I kept wanting the bus to crash into oncoming traffic, 'cause that would be hilarious, but it never happened."

"Uh…" Chris trailed off, blinking slowly. He couldn't tell if she was fully joking or not. "Okay...well. Take your place with the other contestants."

Lori's smile slightly fell at the mention of other people, but she trudged along anyways. She took a page from Johanna's book and stood by herself, running a finger along her outer thigh. Graham glanced at her, looking like he was going to say something, but decided against it.

"Adam McLine!" Chris waved his hands and smiled once again at the rainbow-haired young man surfing on the top of the next bus.

The bus slammed on its breaks and sent Adam flying towards the other contestants. Alan screamed and grabbed onto Kyle who looked annoyed when Adam landed at their feet. Adam's sunglasses fell off and his wild golden eyes sparkled.

"Nice entrance." Johanna deadpanned, looking at her dirt drawing. "And nice hair."

Adam smiled brightly and stood up, adjusting his black, clanking cargo pants and white wife beater. He collected his bags and gave Chris a fist bump.

"Sweet ride, man." Adam said with a wild smile, his white teeth sparkling compared to his tanned skin. "I need to work on my landing though."

He tossed his bags with the others and flopped down on the ground next to Johanna. He seemed to tower over her even while sitting.

"Cool tattoos." He said and began to gesture to his own full sleeves, ignoring the sharp glare she sent him. "I've got some of my own."

"Well that was interesting." Chris said with a laugh. "I wonder who else will have an EXCITING intro?"

He glared at the other, in his opinion, boring contestants. No one responded, and Johanna flipped him off. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the next contestant.

"Larissa Benoit is here!" The blonde model girl announced her own entrance. She strutted her way up to Chris and gave a million-dollar smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chris!"

"It is a pleasure to meet me," Chris puffed out his chest and glared at Johanna, who flipped him again, "isn't it?"

Larissa smiled and flounced her way over to the other contestants. She flinched as Alan slid up next to her and wiggled his eyebrows. His eyes remained trained on her crop top and exposed stomach.

"Hey there, pretty lady." He greeted and tried to put his arm around her shoulders. "The name's Alan, but you can call me Al."

Larissa's smile became slightly forced as she deftly dodged his arm and settled for a handshake instead.

"Nice to meet you, Al." She replied, her brown eyes scanning over the rest of the contestants. "I look forward to competing with you."

"As do I." Alan replied with a wink. Once he turned away, Larissa made a quick gagging motion that only Chris saw.

Chris laughed and then sighed, as if reminiscing on the good old days of bear maulings and dropping teenagers out of flying aircraft. At least he got to do one of those things this season. He was brought out of his musing by a large tow truck honking its horn.

"What the…?" Chris struggled to pull open the dented door of the almost-destroyed bus. "What the heck happened here?!"

Chef, in all of his too-tight flight attendant outfit wearing glory, managed to pry the door open with a deafening screech. The other contestants groaned and covered their ears, except for Johanna. A small boy with a black bike helmet and a red plaid shirt walked down the stairs.

Well, he tried to, anyway.

He tripped over thin air and went flying. He smashed his head on the Total Drama Jet, but luckily his helmet prevented him from sustaining any injuries. His brown loafers flew off and smacked Korinna in the face.

"Please welcome Connor Manson, everyone!" Chris said, seemingly recovering from the sight of the almost totaled bus. "It's a miracle he even made it here alive!"

"You're telling me!" Connor said, stumbling around slightly. "First, I was late getting to the pick-up point, then the bus gets a flat, and THEN we were almost killed by an 18-wheeler!"

"Lucky!" Lori exclaimed, looking very put out that her own bus hadn't crashed.

"Not really!" Chris exclaimed, waving his arms about. "We have to pay for that bus., ya know!"

"Sorry…" Connor said, looking down at the ground.

"Ugh." Chris wiped his hand down his face and shooed Connor over to the other contestants. "Anyway, it's time to say hello to Samantha Baem!"

The contestants looked to where Chris was gesturing but didn't see anyone. The cameras began to pan around. Even the bus didn't show up.

"I said," Chris began, impatience littered in his voice, "Samantha Baem!"

"I'm right here."

Chris nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to glare at the dark green-haired young girl. Her eyes were hidden behind her hair, but Chris seemed to almost shudder. There was something...off...about this girl.

"We need to tie a bell around your neck!" Chris exclaimed, trying to act like he totally didn't almost pee his pants. "You're too quiet. It's creepy."

"Sorry." The girl said with a lisp, sounding not sorry at all.

"Where's your bus?" Larissa asked while fiddling with her nails. They did have to look perfect for the camera, after all.

"I didn't trust the driver." Samantha replied with a shrug. "So I walked."

"You walked." Chris deadpanned. "You walked and still managed to get here on time? How did you-...you know what? I don't really care. Just...put your stuff with the others so we can move on."

She seemed to slink back into the shadows and reappeared next to Alan, almost giving him a heart attack. She kept glancing around, trying to take in as much about her surroundings as she could.

"O-kay." Chris said, trying to regain composure after Samantha's entrance.

The next bus dropped off a positively average boy. He had short and curly pale-blonde hair and a pair of thin silver-framed glasses covering his blue eyes. His dark blue shirt had long sleeves but his pants were covered in make-shift patches of varying shades of green and pink.

He had his brow furrowed in concentration as he worked on a Rubik's cube that looked like it was handmade. Chris frowned as the boy walked off the bus and completely past him. How dare he ignore the world's greatest host! Sure, Chris bought that mug from a small stand outside the annual Gemmie awards, but no one had to know that!

"That was Demyan Kuznetsov, everyone." Chris said with a frown. "Chef, take that puzzle thing from him, would ya? I can't have everyone breaking contract around here!"

"What are you doing?" Deyman asked in a surprising soothing and calm voice as Chef tried to wrestle the brainteaser out of his hands. Chef was beginning to look ecstatic at how many trinkets he was collecting. First the video games and now this! It was like Christmas!

"Moving on to Jenna Erber!" Chris announced with his host-smile nearly blinding everyone. "Welcome!"

He greeted the young albino girl as she exited the bus. She smiled nervously and fiddled with her pink and white butterfly-printed shirt. Her green skirt waved gently in the breeze.

"H-hello." She said quietly with the barest hint of a British accent. She quickly grabbed her bags and set them next to Chef with a scared look on her face. Suddenly, a squirrel jumped out of a nearby tree and scrambled up to Jenna's shoulder. She giggled and began to pet the squirrel, happy that she didn't have to socialize.

She stayed away from the group, content with her new animal friend.

Chris sighed, unhappy that shy people like Jenna would have no rating-boosting effect on the show at all.

"Well, uh...we'll announce the remaining contestants after this commercial break!" He said, trying to amp up the viewers.

 ***EAT CHEF HATCHET'S TOTAL DRAMA YUM YUM HAPPY GO TIME CANDY FISH TAILS! THEY'RE DELICIOUS! TRUST US! **Disclaimer: Total Drama and its subsidiaries are not responsible for any illness/injury you may sustain by eating Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails.** _ **Side effects may include nausea, heartburn, screaming, crying, projectile vomiting, a sudden ability to breathe fire, explosive diarrhea, implosive diarrhea, and death**_ ******

"And welcome back to Total Drama Race Around the World!" Chris smiled and gestured to the contestants that had arrived. "I'm your lovely host, Chris McLean! Let's get back to our remaining contestants, shall we? I think I see a bus approaching!"

A young-looking boy with spiky red hair and huge brown eyes had his face sticking out of the window, looking around like he was just now seeing the world.

Chris raised an eyebrow as the kid excitedly ran out of the bus. He stopped at everything in his path. The pebbles, a flower, even a dead snake on the runway gained his attention. He ooh'ed and aah'ed over the smallest things.

"This is Mason Kinsley?" Chris leaned over to whisper to Chef, narrowing his black eyes. "There's an age requirement for this show, ya know."

"I've never seen a jet in real life before!" The boy exclaimed in a bright and high-pitched voice, looking super excited about everything. His green hoodie and black pair of sweatpants almost seemed too big for his tiny frame. He was the shortest contestant there, being just an inch or two shorter than Johanna.

He ran up to Chris a Chef, gazing at them with his big eyes.

"I've never seen such an old guy and an angry man in a dress before either!" He laughed to himself and walked over to the loading ramp, amused and amazed with everything else he passed.

"It's a uniform, man!" Chef, er, Flight Attendant Hatchet yelled at the kid. "I'm tellin' ya. No respect from these rotten teenagers anymore."

"He called me old?!" Chris yelled hysterically and grabbed the front of Flight Attendant Hatchet's "uniform". "I'm not old!"

"Yes, you are." Johanna called out, followed by the sound of several people laughing. Chris glared at her again and quickly dialed a number on his silver cell phone.

"Hey, Jeffrey?" He said, ignoring the cameras and contestants. "I need to schedule a Botox appointment. Had a kid call me old today…..I know, right?! Your work is the best, the kid has to be blind!"

Chris continued to chat with Jeffrey for a bit, ignoring the next contestant's arrival. A girl arrived this time. She grabbed her bags out of the bus and stomped her way over to Chris. She stood with her arms crossed, showing some of the muscle she had, and began to tap her foot. She angrily brushed her messy, dark brown-orange hair out of her face and scowled as Chris continued to ignore her. She narrowed her turquoise eyes.

"I know!" Chris said into the phone, still unaware of the angry teen in front of him. "And then I said h-OW!"

Chris grabbed his shin and hopped up and down on his uninjured leg. He glared at the girl who just kicked him and shrank back from her stare. Flashes of Eva went through his mind as he looked at the girl wearing a blue tank top and gray bermuda pants. Her sneaker-clad feet were still posed to kick him again.

"Hello, ow, Melanie Johnson!" Chris said while rubbing his injured leg. "Welcome to Total Drama! I'm your wonderful host, Chris McLean!"

"I know who you are," Melanie poked a finger in his chest, "and I don't really like you or your egocentric attitude. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure." Chris rolled his eyes, noticing that this girl was not as bad as Eva. "I got it. Now go line up with everyone else so we can move on, mkay?"

She walked away and stopped next to Mason, who poked her bicep.

"I've never seen a girl with such big muscles before!" He said with a happy smile. "You must be really strong!"

Melanie smiled at him, pleased that at least she could make a friend so quickly.

"Ow." Chris muttered angrily and rubbed his leg again. He limped over to where the next bus was, glad that they were past the halfway mark. Then he'd get to start torturing the teenagers! "Next up, we have Geordie Havoc!"

Said boy was hanging out of the bus window, much like Mason was. However, he had his entire torso out of the vehicle, rather than just his head.

"WOOOHOOO!" He screamed, his green Army track jacket and olive-green beret almost flying off due to the wind. His yellow scarf was clenched in his hand, the wind had already unwound it from his neck. His white ponytail flew behind him.

After the bus stopped, Geordie jumped off the bus, adjusted his track pants, and grabbed his bags.

"You need a ramp to test those babies out!" He exclaimed with a Western Canadian accent, his green eyes bright with the idea of pushing the poor, poor bus to its limits. "Could you imagine them crashing into something?"

"THANK YOU!" Adam called from by Johanna, who was looking more and more like murdering the rainbow-haired lad. "Someone gets it!"

"Can we jump out of the jet? The first one on the ground wins!" Geordie asked Chris. He paused and seemed to understand that his statement was a bit weird. "I mean, obviously we have parachutes and stuff...I could have said that better."

"Yes," Chris nodded with a fake host-smile on his face, "you could have said that better. Now that your fifteen seconds of fame is up, get in line with the rest of the contestants!"

Geordie jogged over to Adam and Johanna, talked to Adam about all the stunts he'd pulled back home. Johanna slammed her head on the ground. If she knocked herself out, they couldn't bother her.

"Moving on!" Chris said while waving at the next bus. "Our next contestant is…..Laurie Gordon-Smith!"

The young girl climbed out of the bus, head bobbing to some loud music playing from her black headphones. She fiddled with the flame decal and adjusted her black ponytail. Her dark green eyes lit up at the idea of finally arriving.

Her gray vest opened, showing a music player tucked into the pocket of her dark grey jeans. She tucked the headphone wire into her light gray striped shirt.

"Welcome!" Chris said with a sweep of his arms. Laurie said nothing and walked right past him, her boots almost scuffing his perfect sneakers. "Rude…"

She placed her bags up and stood by Alan.

"Hello, there." Alan said with his "suave" voice while wiggling his eyebrows. "My name is Alan, gorgeous."

Laurie didn't respond. Her loud blaring music drowned out the lady-killer's voice.

"What are you listening to?" Alan asked, trying to see the name of the song on her music player. Again, he was ignored. After a few minutes, he huffed out a breath and walked back over to Kyle and Korinna.

"Huh?" Laurie pulled a headphone off one of her ears and looked around. "Could've sworn someone was talking to me."

"They were!" Chris said with a cheesy grin that soon turned malicious at the sight of Laurie's music player. "Also, according to your contract, you can't have that music device this season. Sorry, them's the rules."

Laurie's face paled and she quickly hid her music player. She quickly grabbed the special copy of her contract, the one the Total Drama people personally faxed to her. Chris scanned over it and huffed out a breath.

"According to producers," Chris said with a strained smile, hating how the producers pulled a fast one on him, "outside entertainment devices are allowed."

Deyman and Graham cheered and looked towards Flight Attendant Hatchet with a hopeful expression on their faces. He smiled evilly at the boys and the hopeful expression was quickly erased.

"I dare you to try and take 'em from me." He chuckled when Deyman and Graham quickly looked away, not quite ready to take on the large man.

Laurie happily placed her headphones over her ears as the next bus approached. Once again following the pattern of boy-girl boy-girl, a young man with thick, curly dark brown hair and blue eyes climbed off the bus. He had a skeletal hand tattoo covering his right hand that appeared to be connected to more ink. His multiple piercings glinted in the light as he turned to face Chris. His sharp features were accented by the fair amount of stubble he had.

"Hello, Arno Furst!" Chris greeted with his "host" smile on full blast. "Welcome to Total Drama. Now, your parole officer has already called me and updated me on your situation. Don't go around breaking any international laws, and you won't go to prison. Capiche?"

Most of the contestants glanced nervously at the tall boy with the piercings. He glared them all down, his face remaining impassive and expressionless as he gave a slight nod. Once he dropped his bags off, he stood by himself until Adam called him over to ask about his tattoos.

A brief twitch passed over Arno's face, as if he was going to smile but decided against it. He pushed up the sleeves of his grey sweater and showed off his ink as the next bus pulled up.

A young girl with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes smiled at Chris as she approached. She was at least a foot shorter than Arno, and wore a black floral-print dress that reached her knees with grey tights underneath. She fiddled with her silver necklace when she stood in front of the host with the most.

"Hello, Aurora Deerling!" Chris greeted the smiling blonde with a smile of his own. "Welcome to the show!"

"It's so awesome to actually be here!" Aurora said in a chipper voice that didn't quite match her fashion style. A peek of a French accent slipped through. "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Well," Chris said insincerely, "I'm sure they can't wait to meet you too!"

He nearly shoved the emo girl towards the other contestants. Aurora gave him a slight glare, but a smile replaced it soon after. She walked over to Korinna and Kyle and waved slightly.

" _Bonjour_!" She greeted them, her smile never fading. "Are you guys excited to be on the show?"

"Yeah," Korinna replied with a smile of her own. "But let's hope things don't get to _violet_."

After noticing the blank stares from Kyle and Aurora, she face palmed.

"Violet? Cause you and I have purple in our hair?" She explained, pleaded to the humor gods that they would get her joke. "And the show has a history of _violence_?"

"Oh!" Aurora exclaimed, letting out a gentle laugh. "I get it! Good one!"

The three new friends chatted away amicably as the next bus pulled up.

Chris opened the door and soon a huge, pungent cloud of smoke left the carriage. A tall, dark-skinned man slowly walked down the steps, and the smell of the smoke seemed to stick to his skin. He had dark brown dreadlocks that were tied up and tucked under and a cap that black, green, and red.

He blinked slowly at Chris, his dark brown eyes terribly bloodshot. His orange tank top, blue shorts, and blue shoes seemed to have the smoke smell embedded in them, because even though the bus drove away, the smoke smell seemed to stick around.

"Doron Jonathon Green!" Chris said, waving a hand in front of his face to try to dissipate the smell of the smoke. "Your' brother put in a good word for you, and you show up like this?"

"Just call me Ronnie Jay." Doron replied with the thickest Jamaican accent possible, an easy smile on his face. "And I don't care what DJ told you. I'm my own man and you and Barbra Streisand over there can stop judging me for it."

Chris scrunched up his face at the confusing statement but seemed to shrug it off. After telling Ronnie Jay where to go several times, as the young man was off in his own world, he face palmed.

"I sure hope that kid doesn't get me into legal troubles…" the host muttered, a tinge of regret in his voice.

Soon, the last bus pulled up. A young girl with dirty blonde hair that fell to her chest, blue eyes, and a large cowboy hat jumped out of the doors as soon as they opened.

"Yee-haw!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice seemed to echo across the tarmac. "That bus trip was more fun than ridin' a wild stallion with no saddle!"

The girl wore a pair of blue jeans held up by a thick brass belt, brown cowboy boots, an open pink and white plaid shirt over a grey tank top. To make it even more stereotypical, the girl had tied off her shirt just above her her bellybutton, exposing her midriff.

"Allyson McCormick, everybody!" Chris introduced the cowgirl with a sweep of one hand. "How do you feel about being on the show?"

"Well," Allyson responded in her thick Texas drawl, her wild grin never fading, "I feel just like the time me an' my brother let all the chickens loose in the house! Sure, mama was mad, but it was worth it to see the look on her face!"

Allyson let loose a wild laugh as she waved her face with her hat. She walked over to the other contestants.

"Now that you're all here," Chris began with a sing-song tone, "we can finally announce the start of the newest season of Total Drama!"

"You all will be traveling the world and seeing sights most teens only dream of!" Chris continued on, guiding the teenagers on the plane. "There will be two teams this season. The winning teams will get to stay in first class, and the losers must retire to the galley."

"I so plan on staying in first class." Larissa commented, making a face at the gross condition of the galley.

"I'm with you on that." Korinna replied and several other contestants nodded.

"Our lovely captain will be Chef Hatchet." Chris carried on, loving the attention he was finally receiving from the contestants. "And I will be co-captain. We'll drop you off above your challenge sites, and whoever makes it there alive, gets to compete!"

"Awesome!" Geordie fist-pumped, excited about the idea of diving out of the plane. He slowly put his fist down as he realized everyone else was giving him strange looks.

"Sounds like a hoot!" Allyson exclaimed, smiling at the white-haired daredevil. The two exchanged a brief look before Chris interrupted.

"Anyway!" Chris got the camera's attention back to himself, "Back to me! There will be NO SINGING this season due to an contestant who shall not be named."

Again, a dark look and aura passed over Chris as flashbacks of Ella's voice echoed through his head. The contestants all gave him a curious glance.

"If you are heard singing at ANY time," he continued, "you will be instantly eliminated. No passing go, no collecting one million dollars. Understood?"

The contestants grumbled their answers, and Chris would not have that. So, he pulled out his trusty megaphone and help it up to his face.

"I said," he cleared his throat and turned the megaphone on, "UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES!" This time, all of the contestants yelled back. Satisfied with their answers, Chris smiled once more.

"Good!" He exclaimed and turned back to the cameras. "Tune in next time to see what the teams will be and who will survive the season's first BRUTAL challenge. Find it here, on TOTAL. DRAMA. RACE AROUND THE WORLD!"

 **A/N: Okay! PLEASE let me know of any blunders I made with your characters :) Also, I'm going to do some Total Drama Trivia questions at the end of every chapter! The first person to answer the question correctly gets a special surprise/request in the next chapter. Please PM me your answers with the question as the title.**

 **First question: What did Courtney (sarcastically) say Duncan's talent was in the episode Not Quite Famous (S1E5)?**


End file.
